Not A Chance
by A.G. Hart
Summary: Short teaser for possible sequel to 'Bitter.' Sometimes invitations have a hidden meaning. And second meetings aren't always accidental.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters.

Author's note: Happens after 'Leaving Las Vegas.' Short teaser for the (possible) full sequel of 'Bitter'.

It was the first day of class and Gil Grissom was filled with anticipation. It had been a while since he had taught a class and although this one was only four weeks, it was still a welcome change from the lab. He took one last glance over his notes as the students started filing in.

The class went well. The students seemed very interested in his topic of choice and they asked intelligent questions. It seemed they would have a lot to add and it would be a learning experience for both the teacher and his pupils. He had a good feeling about the next month at Williams College.

As the students left, Grissom started studying the faces of the students. In the corner of the room, he noticed a face that looked familiar. He saw her piercing blue eyes and her jet-black hair, cut short to frame her face. He stared for a moment as the woman spoke to another student. _It couldn't possible be her,_ Grissom thought.

Grissom's assessment of the woman was interrupted by a student coming up to compliment him and tell how honored he was to be in a class taught by such a respected scientist. When the student was finished, Grissom looked back to the spot where he had seen the woman. He was a little disappointed to see that she was no longer there. He had hoped maybe it was her.

"Looking for someone?" he heard a familiar voice ask from behind.

He turned to face her, his heartbeat increasing slightly. "Cate?"

She smiled and he couldn't help but think it'd been too long since he'd seen it. "It's Dr. D to you." She laughed. "How are you doing, Dr. Grissom?" she inquire, adding a playful emphasis to the salutation.

"I'm doing good," he replied, returning her smile. Then, still suffering from disbelief, he questioned, "How did you know I was here?"

Her smile grew wider. "I've been working with the biology department for a couple months and word gets around."

"So this is where you disappeared to?" he asked the question that had been burning away in him for the last six months.

Her smile faded a little. She had been working hard to put the past behind her. There weren't many here that knew what had happened in Las Vegas. "Actually, I've only been at the college since November," she answered, knowing she didn't have time to explain everything at this juncture. Then, looking him up and down she quickly changed subjects. "You look great. I love the clean-shaven look."

"It was time for a change," he responded. "You look like you're doing well, too."

"I'm doing better," she replied, running a hand through her shortened hair. Before she could say anything else, however, her cell phone alerted her to a new text message. After glancing at it, she looked back up at Grissom. "Sorry, I've got to run. They need me in the bio lab," she told him and then started to leave.

"I'll see you around," he called after her. He watched her as she left, a familiar, but still unnamed, feeling hitting him. He decided he didn't want to let another opportunity to find out what it might be slip by him. Plus, he was here to see what might await him after the lab, so before she made it to the door he added, "Do you want to have dinner tomorrow?"

She turned around to face him, a huge smile on her face. She continued walking backwards towards the door as she answered, "I'd love to…Gil." Then she turned back around and left.

She was glad Grissom had accepted the invitation to teach. She had to beg a big favor from a friend to get it sent. And it was her return favor that brought her to be a part of biology department after a professor gave birth six weeks early. She was hesitant at first about teaching, never having done it before, but now she didn't mind. She was too excited about getting a second chance with Grissom and hoped that without Sara around maybe this time she could win Grissom over.


End file.
